The Lock
by everyonesalesbian
Summary: Set between season 2 and 3. Allison is back from Paris and Lydia is ridiculously excited to see her.


Lydia's skin was on fire and her bones were aching. Soon Allison would be back from Paris. The excitement was killing her as she counted down the days until the brunette would be standing in front of her rather than seeing her on Skype. She often questioned why she was so excited to see her best friend; after all she had had many before Allison but some how it was different with the Hunter. She checked the time on her phone. Allison would have landed by now and should be at the strawberry blonde's house in a matter of minutes.

Lydia had tidied her room, had a shower, done her hair and make up and choose a blue flowery dress to wear. She'd be there soon and then things would feel right. She stood in front of her door ready for the girl to turn up. After what felt like centuries there was a knock on her bedroom door. Before Allison knew what hit her the small girl had thrown her body around the Hunters with all the force she had.

"Allison! I missed you so much!" She squealed whilst Allison giggled her arms wrapping around her best friend holding her up. Lydia pulled back and her feet were once again on the ground.

"I missed you too, Lyd's." Allison replied a giant smile tearing across her face.

Lydia grabbed Allison's hand and moved her towards her bed. The girls sat across from each other and Lydia's skinned burned from where they had just touched.

"Tell me everything! I want to know what Paris was like!" Lydia's excitement was no longer contained and she fidgeted on her bed making Allison giggle once more.

"I will I promise! But I have something to give you first." Allison's eyes focused on Lydia's bed but the strawberry blonde barely noticed.

"Oh, you know I love presents!" Lydia exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Allison dove into her bag and brought out something. Her hand clasped around it so Lydia couldn't see it at all.

"I just want to say before I give it to you, if it's weird just say and it will be fine." Their eyes met and Lydia sensed the change in mood.

"Of course." She held out her hand and the brunette placed a small lock in it. A confused look smothered her face as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Turn it over." Allison stated no longer her in the eyes.

Lydia turned over the lock and written on the back was: Allison Loves Lydia. The Banshee stared at the lock as a small smile bubbled on her lips. She finally realized why it felt so different with Allison. Of course she loved her but it was only now she realized she was in love with her.

"Lydia, the only thing I thought about while I was in Paris was you. The moment I left you at the airport I wanted to run back to you. I spent my entire time dreaming of Beacon Hills and coming back to you. I'm in love with you Lydia and I'm so sorry it took me this long to realize it. If you don't feel the-" Allison was cut of by Lydia's perfectly manicured finger being pressed against her lips.

"Allison Argent, there has not been a moment since you left when I thought of any thing else but you. I am so in love with you." Her soft plump lips replaced her finger and the two powerful girls melted into one another. Their tongues swirled and Allison's hands were in Lydia's hair. Lydia placed the lock on her bed and pushed herself on top of Allison leaving kisses on her collar bone. Allison tugged at her top before pulling it off completely. The Banshee took in the Hunter's body and kissed all of the exposed skin she could before pulling back and tearing her dress off.

"Woah." Allison marvelled at the girls body and it was her lips this time painting exposed skin before rolling them over. Allison skirt was on the floor in a blink of an eye and the girls were leaving light bruises over one another. Allison's mouth move closer and closer to Lydia's heat. Lydia's entire body was on fire as the girl pulled down her pants. The brunette kissed inside of her thighs before reaching her wetness.

"Can I?" Allison almost begged.

"Please Ally." Lydia replied her breath heaving. As soon as Allison's tongue made contact she was seeing stars. Her entire body lit up and she felt like she would explode. Allison's tongue circled, flicked and teased at Lydia's clit. Allison loved the taste almost as much as she loved seeing her powerful Banshee writhing because of her. She continued as Lydia's orgasm began to build but her fingers entered the strawberry blonde pumping away leaving a simple _oh _ to slip from the Banshee's lips. She came in a see of stars, her hands tangled in her lovers hair, and she had never felt anything like it. She whispered one word.. _Allison. _

Allison kissed up Lydia's body before laying down next to her.

"I can't believe we waited this long to do that." Allison stated smiling down at Lydia who was trying to gain some composure.

"Neither can I." Lydia replied as she rolled over on her side putting a protective arm over the brunette.

The two girls lay there smiling at one another and stroking each others bodies until Allison lent over Lydia to grab the lock.

"I forgot to say but this is for when we go to Paris one day - we can put it on that bridge. I want the world to know how much I love you." She planted a delicate kiss on Lydia's temple.

"And I want the world to know how much I love you." Lydia replied before pulling the other girl into a deep kiss. Allison pulled back.

"Then the world shall know much beautiful Banshee."


End file.
